


Master Of Your Own Destiny...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrations, Gen, Hope, Love, Poetry, Quotes Added.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: For Your...Once a Year Day!





	Master Of Your Own Destiny...

Happy Birthday Kid!

Here's To You!...Dear Mark!

You... Always remain...Young at Heart!

You...Forever shine a...Light in the Dark!

You... Will Always be...One in a Million!

May the Living Force be with you...Always!

\-------------------------------------------------

From...All your loyal loving fan's scattered throughout the Galaxy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Cheer's!!!

Sandy. (mindcomber/mindbender/beachcomber).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.


End file.
